Escape
by Nayru25
Summary: -AkuRoku- Collaboration entre DuncanHeart et Nayru25- Après un mois d'attente insoutenable, Roxas décide de rejoindre Axel à Oblivion. Mais est-ce vraiment une bonne idée?


_**Après des mois de dur labeur, voici finalement notre collaboration à DuncanHeart et moi.  
**_

**_Etant donné que nous avions chacune nos fics respectives en parallèle, nous avons mis un certain temps avant de finir celle-ci, mais nous sommes assez contentes du résultat._**

**_Les parties de Roxas ont été faites par moi, et celles d'Axel par DuncanHeart_**

**_J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à la lire que nous en avons eu à l'écrire._**

**_Petit mot de Duncan: Ben voilà, c'est dur, mais on est arrivés à la faire ! (Combien de mois déjà ?...)  
Merci MSN, merci la vie, y'a pas d'anges dans ma ville mais on s'en fiche :D_**

_**Disclaimer:**_**_ tous personnages, expressions, lieux, objets, costumes... euh, habits, appartiennent à la collaboration contre-nature de la grosse multiinternationnale de jeux nippone Square Enix et à Disney, la grosse multiinternationale qui a produit les dessins animés de notre enfance  
_**

**_Bonne lecture _**

* * *

**Escape**

Roxas' Side

Roxas se retourna dans son lit en grognant.

Il n'arrivait pas à dormir.  
Cela faisait plusieurs nuits qu'il ne trouvait plus le sommeil.

Il étendit son bras dans le grand lit blanc qu'il occupait à la citadelle d'Illusiopolis et toucha la place vide et froide qu'occupait habituellement Axel.  
Cela faisait un mois maintenant que le numéro VIII était parti en mission dans un endroit appelé Manoir Oblivion.

Un mois que Roxas l'attendait.

Un mois qu'il restait seul, éternellement seul car personne ne voulait entendre parler de lui dans cette maudite citadelle.  
Un mois enfin qu'il se demandait tous les jours quand Axel allait rentrer et ce qu'il pouvait bien faire dans ce grand manoir entouré des psychopathes fous furieux qu'étaient Marluxia, Larxene, Vexen, Lexaeus et Zexion.

Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi le roux avait été envoyé là-bas.  
Comme si ils n'étaient déjà pas assez à 5 pour…  
… Pourquoi au juste ?

Roxas soupira. Même si il ne voulait pas l'admettre, Axel lui manquait.

Depuis son arrivée, c'était lui qui l'avait pris sous son aile et protégé des autres membres de l'organisation. Car c'était un fait, le porteur de la Keyblade n'était pas beaucoup apprécié…  
Les jours passant, leur relation avait cependant pris une certaine ambiguïté…

Etait-ce si surprenant ?  
Peut être était-ce la solitude qui les avait rapproché… Oui ça devait être ça…

Roxas sourit quand il se souvint du premier baiser que lui avait donné Axel.  
Et ce battement si doux qui semblait vouloir sauter hors de sa poitrine…

Mais que représentait-il pour lui au juste ?

Le blond savait juste que lorsqu'Axel était près de lui, il se sentait bien, et que lorsqu'il était loin, il se sentait… vide.

C'était d'ailleurs bien la raison pour laquelle ils ne se quittaient plus d'un centimètre.  
Axel avait même été jusqu'à élire domicile dans le dortoir de Roxas, ce qui ne sembla pas perturber les autres membres autre mesure d'ailleurs…

Roxas enfouit sa tête dans son coussin.

- Tout ça c'est de ta faute, Axel…

Il n'arrivait pas à expliquer l'attraction qu'exerçait le roux sur lui, et encore moins l'agacement que provoquait le fait que celui-ci ne soit pas à ses côtés en ce moment même.

Roxas serra son poing et martela violemment son matelas.

- J'en ai marre !

Il se leva et attrapa son manteau accroché à sa porte, bien décidé à rejoindre Axel.

Xemnas lui avait pourtant interdit d'aller au Manoir, prétextant que cela ne le concernait pas, et il était conscient qu'il risquait fort de mettre le Supérieur dans une colère noire….  
Mais Roxas s'en fichait, il avait déjà d'autres préoccupations en tête….

* * *

Axel's Side

Encore une « journée » ici. Il ne faisait jamais jour au Manoir Oblivion.  
Cela commençait à énerver gravement le simili roux assis dans le décor blanc et morne de ce maudit monde entre « lumière et ténèbres », comme dirait le Supérieur avec de grosses étoiles dans les yeux.

Axel regrettait amèrement de passer son temps ici, à attendre gentiment que Néo Riku frappe à la porte pour venir l'éliminer.

A faire tourner en bourrique Sora.  
A déjouer le plan machiavélique de Marluxia, si fragile pourtant, s'appuyant uniquement sur une jeune sorcière qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à manipuler, et jouer les agents doubles en supprimant les membres récalcitrants.

C'était d'un ennui… à en mourir. Sauf qu'ils n'avaient pas de cœur.

Xemnas ressortait cette phrase à tout bout de champ, il imprégnait cette phrase dans la tête de chaque simili pour qu'ils ne puissent l'oublier une seule seconde, pour qu'ils n'aient qu'un seul but : construire Kingdom Hearts, une lune en forme de cœur qui aurait le pouvoir mirifique de leur rendre cet organe…

Le numéro VIII avait conscience de se faire manipuler, mais à chaque fois qu'il y pensait, la fatalité le rattrapait au galop, susurrant avec perfidie : « _Que pourrais-tu faire d'autre ? …_ »  
De cet échange résultait une grande fatigue, un coup à l'âme (si au moins il en avait une, lui, le pauvre être qui n'existait même pas), qui lui faisait obéir aveuglement aux ordres de Xemnas et de son fidèle chien de garde, Saïx.

_Roxas._

Le roux s'étonna de la rapidité de sa pensée.

_Roxas._

Si froid et pourtant, la seule personne avec qui Axel sentait qu'il était « _vivant _».

_Son ami._

Bizarrement, la frontière entre l' « ami » et le « plus qu'ami » était très fine… probablement par leur manque d'expérience en sentiments.  
Quoi qu'il en soit, le fait de voir la chevelure blonde et les grands yeux bleus lui donnait la sensation de revivre, de sentir un liquide chaud dans les veines, … d'avoir un cœur.

Il ne pouvait pas supporter de le laisser seul.

Quelqu'un, comme cet imbécile de Xigbar, serait capable de lui parler de Sora.  
Et là, rien ne pourrait empêcher Roxas de partir.

Axel voulait juste le protéger.

Ou, en réalité, le garder pour lui.

C'était égoïste, puéril, bête et méchant, mais le numéro VIII se fichait totalement de savoir que les mondes disparaîtraient, l'équilibre de la vie s'effondrerait, si Roxas ne rejoignait pas le Porteur de la Keyblade au plus vite.  
Il perdrait encore quelque chose de précieux. Après son cœur, son ami.

Le roux cessa de respirer quelques secondes, espérant entendre la voix claire et tranchante du blond… … Rien, comme d'habitude, depuis un mois.

Il soupira.

Soudain, il surprit le bruit caractéristique d'un Portail des Ténèbres derrière lui…

* * *

Roxas' Side

Roxas marchait d'un pas incertain dans le couloir des ténèbres qui était sensé le mener au Manoir Oblivion.  
Il n'était pas vraiment habitué à utiliser ce moyen de transport. Pour une raison quelconque, traverser ces passages infestés de similis le mettait très mal à l'aise.

De plus, sa fuite ne s'était pas faite sans mal.  
Roxas avait fait le mur pendant une bonne heure avant d'être sûr que personne ne remarquerait son départ.

_Ils_ ne devaient pas savoir.

Le blond était bien conscient de la situation dans laquelle il les mettrait, lui et Axel, si tout cela venait aux oreilles du Supérieur.  
Et causer des ennuis au roux était bien la dernière chose que voulait Roxas.

Ce n'est qu'une fois à l'extérieur des murs d'Illusiopolis, qu'il consentît à ouvrir un couloir des ténèbres, non sans avoir pris soin de se dissimuler dans une étroite ruelle.

Après plusieurs minutes de marche, il s'arrêta finalement devant l'ouverture qui débouchait sur le Manoir.

Roxas hésita un moment.

Et si Axel n'avait pas envie de le voir ?  
Et s'il ne lui manquait pas ?

Le numéro XIII secoua vivement la tête.

Non, il voulait encore pouvoir se rattacher à lui.  
Car s'il ne croyait même plus en cet homme, que lui restait-il ?

Il rabattit sa capuche noire et prit une profonde inspiration avant de s'engouffrer dans le vortex ténébreux.

Il se retrouva dans une grande salle blanche, identique à celles qui se trouvaient dans la citadelle d'Illusiopolis, où trônaient uniquement une grande table et quelques chaises.

Roxas repéra immédiatement Axel assis sur l'un d'entre elles.  
Il faut dire qu'il était aisément reconnaissable, sa chevelure flamboyante tranchant radicalement avec le décor ambiant.

Celui-ci avait dû percevoir le son de l'ouverture du portail car il se retourna vivement, faisant au passage sursauter Roxas.

Ses grands yeux émeraude s'écarquillèrent de surprise quand il croisa le regard du blond.  
Apparemment, il ne s'attendait absolument pas à la venue du Numéro XIII.

Roxas ne put retenir un sourire.

Après autant de temps passé sans le roux, se pourrait-il que la chaleur qui se dégageait en ce moment dans sa poitrine soit du bonheur ?  
En tout cas, ça y ressemblait, un bonheur qui balayait tout sur son passage, aussi bien ses inquiétudes que la peur de voir surgir Marluxia à tout moment dans cette salle.

Il s'approcha doucement d'Axel qui, sous l'effet de l'étonnement sans doute, n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre.

- Et bien, tu n'es pas content de me voir ?

D'une main, il baissa sa capuche et laissa découvrir son visage.  
Et de l'autre, il caressa doucement la joue de son vis-à-vis.  
Ce contact lui avait tellement manqué.  
Il espérait juste que cela était réciproque.

Il laissa courir ses doigts le long du visage d'Axel et agrippa son cou.

Leurs regards se rencontrèrent.

- J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas Ax'…

* * *

Axel's Side

Il laissa cette main effleurer sa joue, dans un état semi-comateux.

Axel fixa longtemps les yeux céruléens de son ami, partagé entre la douleur d'y trouver des émotions, de la joie, peut-être un peu de désespoir, et l'envie de croire.  
De croire qu'il était venu pour lui…

- J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas Ax'…

_Bien sûr que non. Cette phrase sonne si bien dans ta bouche. Tu me ferais presque penser que quelqu'un se soucie de moi,_ pensa le roux.

Sa main si chaude agrippait son cou.  
Axel eut un sourire doux et attira Roxas contre lui. Le baiser qui s'ensuivit n'avait rien à envier à ceux des contes de fées…

Pendant que leurs lèvres se scellaient, le roux en profita pour caresser les épis blonds.  
Profiter au maximum de lui.  
Car même s'il n'avait pas de cœur, le numéro VIII sentait quelque chose se serrer dans sa poitrine à l'idée que Roxas puisse partir un jour.

Histoire de respirer et de pouvoir mieux voir son compagnon, il pencha sa tête vers l'arrière et se noya littéralement dans ses yeux azurs.  
Roxas baissa ses yeux, gêné par le regard insistant du roux.

Il coupa le silence :

- Tu crois… que Marluxia peut nous voir ?...

- Quoi ?, dit Axel avec son sourire ironique, tu as peur qu'on nous surprenne ? Tu sais que tout Illusiopolis connaît notre… relation.

Le blond sembla se contenter de ce mot. Le roux aurait tellement aimé le remplacer par « amour », ou n'importe quel sentiment. Mais cela lui était impossible.  
Pourtant, il en était certain : dès qu'il voyait Roxas… les lucioles dansaient la samba devant ses yeux, ses tripes chantaient du Ray Charles et il mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser… même de faire plus que l'embrasser.

Pourtant, … aimer, détester… tous ces mots qu'au moins une fois dans sa vie un simili voit danser devant ses yeux, dans la situation de Tantale, dans l'impossibilité d'assouvir ce désir. Comme un chat ligoté, qui a faim et qui voit des souris lui passer sous le nez.

En gros, c'était impossible pour lui de l'aimer.  
Point barre. Parce que. Il n'y a pas de véritables raisons, mais bon. Quant au pseudo-manque de cœur, le roux n'y croyait pas vraiment.

Genre, le sang va monter tout seul dans les artères. Et puis, pourquoi, à chaque fois qu'un simili éprouvait un choc, mettait-il instinctivement sa main sur le cœur ? Souvenir de sa vie précédente ? Non : une personne et son simili sont deux personnes distinctes. Même s'il se rappelle de certaines choses (comment briser un cœur, pour l'exemple le plus intéressant), le simili vit une vie bien différente de celle de son double.

Le blond gardait toujours son regard fixé sur les carreaux blancs du Manoir (dont Axel doutait du réel intérêt).

Le roux se rappelait la première fois qu'il avait vu Roxas regarder le sol ainsi.

C'était quand il était rentré dans l'Organisation XIII. Xigbar l'avait trouvé errant dans la Cité du Crépuscule et l'avait ramené à Illusiopolis.  
Xemnas y reconnaissant le simili du Porteur de la Keyblade, Sora, Roxas avait été sacré treizième membre de l'Organisation.

Quand Axel l'avait vu, il avait eu la vision d'un adolescent projeté contre son gré dans le monde des adultes, un peu perdu, mais déterminé à ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Qu'il fixait attentivement devant les fauteuils blancs de l'Organisation.

Quand le numéro II s'était moqué de lui, il l'avait néanmoins gratifié d'un regard noir, crime dont il s'en tira heureusement indemne grâce à Xemnas, en qualité de membre-qui-vient-juste-d'arriver.

Au début, il ne parlait pas beaucoup, était d'une rigueur incorruptible dans ses missions. Bref, le membre parfait. Après de nombreux assauts désespérés de la part du roux, ils étaient finalement devenus « amis » (Roxas avait regardé Axel avec étonnement en entendant ce mot).

La deuxième fois, c'était quand Axel lui avait avoué qu'il l'aimait… Moment inoubliable dans l'existence du numéro VIII.  
Il s'était laissé prendre au piège.

Saïx l'avait prévenu froidement de ne pas s'attacher au blond, au cours d'une conversation face à face dans la Ville de Traverse. Axel se rappelait la désinvolture avec laquelle il avait répondu au Berserk.

Puis, deux mois plus tard, il était avec Roxas, dans le souterrain de la Cité du Crépuscule… Le numéro XIII avait subitement rougi (chose qu'Axel n'avait jamais vue) et baissé le regard vers les chewing-gums usés sur le sol. Curieusement, les sols que Roxas fixait à chaque fois n'étaient jamais intéressants...

Malgré tout, il s'était prêté au jeu d'Axel et s'était laissé embrasser.  
Et maintenant, dans ce maudit Manoir des Souvenirs, le roux lui souriait avec tendresse et Roxas se blottissait contre lui.

Les deux similis pouvaient rester longtemps comme ça, mais il y a une fin à tout…  
Quelqu'un les contemplait, le roux sur la chaise, le blond sur ces genoux. Cette personne, Axel la connaissait bien…

- Oh, mince…, soupira-t-il. Naminé…

Les grands yeux bleus de la simili s'écarquillèrent.

* * *

Roxas' Side

Son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait, l'air commençait à lui manquer, le sang affluait vers son visage et faisait rosir ses joues.

Il était ailleurs, loin, dans un monde que seuls eux deux connaissaient.  
Et là bas, il n'y avait pas d'Organisation à respecter, de sans-cœur à éliminer.

Cette perte de contrôle que Roxas haïssait et adorait en même temps, c'était lui qui la provoquait.

_« Tout est de sa faute… »_

Il perdait pied avec la réalité dans les bras d'Axel, et cela l'effrayait parfois, mais pas assez pour l'empêcher de retourner contre lui et y trouver sa chaleur.

Dans un moment de lucidité, Roxas se rappela.  
Il était là, sur les genoux d'Axel, dans le manoir Oblivion. Manoir où séjournait le roux pour une mission…  
A cette pensée, il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se sépara d'Axel.

- Ils savent ?

Roxas n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- Mais si Xemnas est au courant, tu vas…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il a son avantage…

Xemnas savait tirer profit de n'importe quelle situation, et sans nul doute, s'il avait laissé le Numéro XIII et le numéro VIII tranquilles jusqu'à maintenant, c'est qu'il y trouvait son compte…

Roxas avait toujours été une sorte d'atome libre, sans attaches, indépendant de tous.  
Xemnas voyait sûrement le lien qui l'unissait à Axel comme un moyen de pression pour le retenir à l'organisation.  
C'était tellement clair… Et tellement… frustrant.

Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses réflexions, il entendit le bruit sourd d'un crayon qui tombe par terre et qui roule sur le sol.  
Et il la vit.

Naminé les regardait fixement, la main portée à sa bouche.  
Elle semblait assez bouleversée par la scène qui s'était déroulée devant ses yeux quelques secondes plus tôt.

Deux similis… Deux êtres qui n'ont pas de cœur…

Et Roxas de son côté avait du mal à digérer le fait d'avoir été observé de cette façon depuis son arrivée et ses retrouvailles avec Axel.

- Une… femme ? Ici ?

Il se leva brusquement et avança vers Naminé, qui semblait terrifiée sur sa chaise, avec la désagréable impression de s'être trouvée là où elle ne devait pas…

Axel l'attrapa vivement par le bras, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin. Il redoutait une réaction excessive du blond, comme il en avait trop souvent.  
Passablement énervé, Roxas se retourna en essayant de dégager son bras.

- Qui est-ce ?

Ses yeux luisaient d'une lueur qu'Axel connaissait bien, et il savait que quand le blond était dans cet état, il valait mieux le prendre avec des pincettes…

* * *

Axel's Side

Axel se pinça les lèvres, tenta d'analyser la situation, se repinça les lèvres, puis renonça quand elles crièrent grâce et saignèrent.

Il décida à agir :

- Roxas… tu sais… c'est… Naminé…, bredouilla-t-il.

Il se flagella mentalement. Et le regard noir de la Clé du Destin ne l'aidait pas trop.

Il chercha de l'aide de la part de la principale intéressée, mais elle ne semblait pas se remettre de ses émotions. Les grands yeux bleus le fixaient avec une peur qu'Axel trouva excessive.  
D'ailleurs, il s'étonnait de ne pas l'avoir aperçue plus tôt. Roxas qui éclipsait le monde entier rien qu'en apparaissant à ses yeux, sans doute.

Le blond commençait à se rediriger vers la jeune simili. Non, c'était insensé, ils n'allaient pas se chamailler pour ça !

- Roxas, bon sang !, fit Axel en se saisissant de Roxas.

- Lâche-moi, Axel !, répliqua froidement le numéro XIII.

- C'est quoi le problème, exactement ?, chuchota le roux en resserrant sa prise.

Naminé glissa un regard vers la porte…

- Axel, si tu ne me lâches pas, je vais être obligé d'utiliser mes Keyblades, menaça Roxas d'un ton de plus en plus glacial.

- Mais, enfin, Roxas…

La sorcière se précipita vers la porte.

« TCHAC ! »

La Keyblade se planta exactement à l'endroit où devait se trouver sa tête trois secondes plus tard.  
Naminé loucha quelques secondes sur le manche de Tendre Promesse qui vibrait encore.

Elle se retourna pour contempler Roxas d'un air effaré.

Puis le numéro VIII sentit une douleur aigüe dans son avant-bras juste avant que le blond ne le repousse. Rafale de Flammes Dansantes fut projeté contre le mur, sa main contre la petite mais légèrement profonde blessure que lui avait causée Souvenir Perdu.

Il siffla avec un petit sourire forcé :

- Pourquoi je n'ai jamais réussi à apprendre le sort de Soin…

Le numéro XIII sembla vouloir y apporter une réponse, mais se ravisa et se tourna vers Naminé. Tendre Promesse réapparut dans sa main droite.

- Parle, fit-il en pointant la clé vers elle. Pourquoi tu es ici ?

La jeune simili conserva un mutisme presque suicidaire.  
Axel la regardait en fronçant des sourcils, craignant qu'elle ose parler de Sora.

Sora. Plus ou moins la seule chose qui le séparait de Roxas.

Le blond lui avait déjà fait part de son envie de connaître celui dont il était le simili, celui qui lui avait donné un cœur, contrairement aux autres, et qui lui avait transmis le pouvoir de la Keyblade.  
Sur le moment, Axel avait partagé sa curiosité, tout en dégustant sa glace à l'eau de mer insouciamment.

Ils s'étaient amusés à inventer des histoires toutes plus abracadabrantes les unes que les autres (Un coq était le double la plus probable pour Roxas, avait dit le roux en rigolant tout en ébouriffant la crête de son ami, qui avait fait semblant de bouder avant d'éclater de rire en répliquant qu'Axel avait, lui, au moins un hérisson).

Alors, quand il était arrivé au Manoir, il était curieux de savoir à quoi il ressemblait.

Quand il l'avait vu et parlé, Rafale de Flammes Dansantes avait été surpris (peut-être qu'il pensait vraiment que c'était un coq, en tout cas il en aurait été moins étonné).  
C'était la copie conforme de Roxas, enfin, Roxas était sa copie conforme : petit, plutôt maigre, le même regard bleu plein de détermination, une seule Keyblade toutefois, accompagnée des cheveux châtains qui avaient l'air d'avoir subi une véritable tornade.

Mais Sora avait… une aura différente.

Alors que Roxas était froid, planificateur et un brin mélancolique (et Axel devait bien l'avouer… un peu lâche dans ses actions), le châtain était chaleureux, tout ce qu'on pouvait de plus impulsif, très positif, et d'une loyauté indéfectible.

« _Le véritable pouvoir de la Keyblade est à lui_, pensa le roux en le combattant (une bataille de rien du tout, pour le tester). _Mais Roxas est aussi puissant. _

Ce dernier, s'il apprenait que son double était ici, _vivant_, nul doute qu'il se jetterait dans les paliers innombrables du Manoir pour le retrouver. _Et faire tomber à l'eau les plans de l'Organisation_, fit mentalement le numéro XIII en pensant à la fois aux plans de Xemnas et ceux de Marluxia, presque les mêmes : tuer leur ennemi… en inversant les rôles pour chaque plan.

Et dire que ce qui n'était qu'une mission de recherche sur l'impact des souvenirs sur le cœur s'était transformée en lutte pour le pouvoir.

En fixant son attention sur Naminé, Axel trouva que quelque chose clochait dans l'attitude de la jeune sorcière.

Il intervint :

- Elle…

- Tais-toi !, cria le blond.

Le roux baissa la tête, blessé. Il avait l'impression que ce quelque chose dans sa poitrine se tordait désagréablement.

La sorcière s'accroupit pour ramasser son crayon sans quitter Roxas des yeux puis recouvra sa position normale, s'asseyant lentement sur sa chaise.

- Alors, parle !, ordonna le blond.

Naminé le fixa puis rabattit ses pupilles vers son cahier de dessin.

Le roux trouva enfin la chose qui lui avait parue bizarre.

Naminé ne parlait pas parce que, comme le pensait Axel, elle avait peur de Roxas.  
Non, c'était simplement parce qu'elle… ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait ici.

- Roxas, fit-il rapidement, elle ne le sait pas.

- Elle ne sait pas pourquoi elle est ici ?, s'étonna Roxas un sourcil haussé, mais avec un léger air menaçant.

Axel glissa un regard vers la simili blonde avant de secouer la tête négativement.

Les paroles d'Axel déclenchèrent la bombe…

- ELLE NE FAIT PAS PARTIE DE L'ORGANISATION, MAIS ELLE A LE DROIT DE VENIR ICI ?!, hurla Roxas.

Il reprit son souffle, les yeux illuminés par la colère.

- Tu veux dire qu'on aurait le droit d'inviter toute l'Organisation ici ?, ricana Axel.

Aïe. Cette question jeta un froid dans l'atmosphère pas vraiment conviviale déjà…  
S'il n'avait pas explosé entièrement tout à l'heure, qu'est-ce que ça serait, là…

* * *

Roxas (and Namine)'s Side

Ca brûle.  
Ca fait mal.  
Ca hurle à l'intérieur.

Une colère immense s'était emparée de Roxas au moment où il avait croisé le regard de Naminé.  
Une jalousie qui embrasait son corps tout entier.

Parce qu'il ne savait pas qui elle était, que c'était encore une des innombrables choses qu'on lui avait caché.  
Et parce que, pendant que lui se lamentait dans la citadelle d'Illusiopolis, Elle… Elle était ici.

- Alors c'est ça, hein ? Je ne vaux pas plus que n'importe quel membre de l'Organisation, si je comprends bien ?

Quelque chose s'était brisé en lui quand il avait entendu le roux prononcer ces mots.

- Tu trouves ça normal que je sois toujours le dernier au courant ? Que l'on me mette toujours en retrait, comme si toutes les affaires de l'Organisation ne me concernaient pas ? Je n'étais même pas au courant de l'existence de cette fille !

Axel avait baissé les yeux.  
Lui-même était un menteur fini, alors que pouvait-il rajouter ?

Mais le numéro XIII était dans le vrai. Tout le monde savait qui elle était, son rôle.  
Roxas se posait des questions dont tout le monde avait les réponses, même Axel.  
Et le rouge ne craignait qu'une chose, que Roxas apprenne tout.

Il posa son regard sur Naminé qui avait repris ses dessins, jetant de temps en temps un coup d'œil vers Roxas, qui semblait l'intriguer au plus haut point.  
A présent qu'il était rentré en contact avec elle, cette crainte devenait de plus en plus présente.

Roxas fixait Axel avec incompréhension.  
Pourquoi ne le défendait-il pas ?  
Était-il si indifférent du traitement que lui infligeaient les autres membres ?

- Et depuis quand les humains travaillent-ils pour l'Organisation ?

Le rouge releva ses yeux émeraude vers Roxas, et, à la surprise de celui-ci, se mit à rire.

- Roxas… C'est une simili…

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.  
Il ne comprenait pas.  
Il ne voulait pas comprendre.

Le coup de crayon de Naminé s'était accéléré.

Entendre parler d'elle avec tant de haine, être le centre de l'attention, et avoir le regard embrasé de Roxas sur elle de cette manière, tout cela lui donnait envie de disparaître.  
Elle se disait que de toute façon, personne ne la regretterait, et elle se mit à envier Roxas, qui ne connaissait probablement pas sa chance.

Eux qui étaient si semblables, elle aurait tellement voulu que cette rencontre se passe différemment.

L'attention de Roxas s'était reportée sur Axel, toujours au sol, tenant son avant-bras meurtri.  
Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il remarqua sa blessure.

Il fit disparaître ses Keyblades, craignant d'aggraver la situation, déjà bien assez compliquée à son goût.

Il ne voulait pas blesser Axel.  
Pourtant, il l'avait frappé, sous l'excès de colère. Comme si cela pouvait excuser quelque chose…

Sans un mot, il s'approcha d'une des immenses fenêtres du manoir et tira sèchement sur le pan d'un des rideaux blancs.

Roxas s'agenouilla près d'Axel dans le but de lui faire un pansement à l'aide du morceau de rideau découpé, en prenant soin de ne pas croiser ses yeux.

Il tenta vainement de justifier ses actes, qu'il savait pertinemment injustifiables.

- Tu sais bien que…

- Laisse tomber.

Axel avait relevé la tête du blond de sa main libre et caressa son visage à l'aide de son pouce.

Roxas était décontenancé par son regard, mélange de tristesse et de tendresse.  
Serait-il un jour capable de lui reprocher quelque chose plus de cinq minutes ?

- C'est ma faute… J'aurais dû te le dire…

Roxas se mordit la lèvre. Comme si Axel avait le choix.  
Il ne faisait aucun doute que Xemnas avait donné ses ordres, et le rouge n'y pouvait rien.

- Une simili, hein…

Naminé.

Était-elle seulement au courant de son existence ?

Roxas se dit que peut être que le destin de cette fille ressemblait au sien, qu'elle était, elle aussi, enfermée dans un cocon hermétique, condamnée à dessiner des journées durant dans le manoir blanc, en compagnie de gens qui la détestaient.

Elle semblait tellement décontenancée par l'attitude du numéro XIII et du numéro VIII l'un envers l'autre, nul doute qu'elle avait été bien sermonnée au sujet de leur absence de sentiments…

Aucune personne extérieure n'avait peut-être su lui montrer le contraire.  
Du moins jusqu'à maintenant.

A cette pensée, Roxas eut pitié d'elle.

Il s'approcha de la jeune fille qui referma aussitôt son cahier de dessin, trop gênée de montrer sa création.

Roxas saisit le livre, que Naminé ne tenta pas de retenir.  
Elle ne s'opposerait pas à lui.

Les yeux de Roxas s'agrandirent au fur et à mesure que celui-ci tournait les pages, quand il tomba sur le dernier dessin que la jeune femme avait fait depuis son arrivée.

Axel se mit derrière le blond et encercla sa taille de ses bras en regardant par-dessus son épaule.

Sur le cahier blanc, deux silhouettes habillées de noir étaient dessinées se tenant la main.

Deux similis.  
Eux deux, pour être plus précis.

Naminé tremblait.

Une lueur d'espoir s'était allumée au fond d'elle, au contact d'Axel d'abord, qui lui avait parlé, comme s'il avait besoin de se libérer en se confiant à une personne extérieure.  
Sa vie à l'Organisation, Roxas, son ami.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle avait vu de ses yeux, leur baiser, la jalousie du numéro XIII.

Y avait-il un espoir ? Le doute était semé dans son esprit.

Et pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée de Roxas, elle parla.

- Je pense qu'ils ont tort.

Roxas posa sa main sur celle d'Axel et laissa sa tête tomber sur son épaule, son regard perdu dans l'immense plafond d'un blanc hypnotisant.

- Alors tu ferais bien de te méfier d'eux…, souffla Roxas dans un murmure.

* * *

Axel's Side

Axel referma ses doigts autour de la main de Roxas et pour la première fois, se laissa aller à se rassoir sur la chaise, tenant le blond contre lui. Ce corps chaud contre lui, cette personne tant aimée enfin calmée, cette tête posée sur son épaule… le roux était tellement heureux qu'il n'en sentait pas le poids. Ses yeux mi-clos revoyaient inlassablement les dessins de Naminé : Roxas, Roxas, Roxas, Axel lui-même parfois, … et eux deux.

L'ombre de Sora pouvait-elle les épargner ? Axel espérait pouvoir être aux côtés de Roxas pour toujours, même si cela signifiait lui mentir… On a le droit de mentir si c'est pour une bonne raison ? Tout le monde mentait, de toute façon… Mais n'est-ce pas justement parce qu'on mentait trop souvent à Roxas qu'il s'était énervé ? Axel pourrait-il réussir à lui cacher son mensonge ?...

Naminé avait repris le cahier puis silencieusement, dessinait avec application. Un symbole étrange, à ce qu'en avait jugé le roux en regardant à la dérobée. Une couronne, l'emblème des simili et celle des sans-cœur ?...

Une demi-seconde avant que la porte ne s'ouvre, le numéro VIII avait entendu des pas.  
Une demi-seconde avant que la porte ne s'ouvre entièrement, il avait déjà vu des yeux bleus et des cheveux châtains.

Roxas s'était levé d'un bond, fixant avec stupeur le garçon qui poussait avec difficulté les deux battants de la porte.

Axel se plaça entre lui et Sora. Naminé s'était retournée, et sans rien dire, regarda la scène.

- Axel…, lâcha Sora, surpris.

- Va-t-en !, fit Axel, en faisant apparaître un Chakram.

- Non !

Roxas avait ses deux Keyblades à nouveau en main.

Axel jeta un regard désespéré à Naminé. Elle hocha la tête avec sérieux et dessina frénétiquement, le dos penché à l'extrême.

Après un spasme, le jeune Porteur de la Keyblade châtain fut propulsé en arrière, au ralenti, tandis que la porte se refermait derrière lui.  
Le numéro XIII se précipita pour le rattraper mais Axel lui retint le poignet.

A son tour, Roxas ressentit un frisson et s'écroula.  
Le roux le prit dans ses bras avant qu'il ne tombe.

- Tu crois qu'il aura oublié…? fit Axel en caressant d'une main le visage de Roxas.

Naminé se pencha à son tour vers le simili blond.

- Il aura l'impression que ce n'était qu'un rêve, souffla-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Tant mieux. Je vais le ramener à la forteresse et je reviens.

Axel ouvrit un Couloir des Ténèbres vers Illusiopolis, puis, demanda en se retournant, Roxas toujours dans ses bras :

- J'ai raison de faire ça ?...

La sorcière haussa les épaules, décontenancée.

Le roux enleva distraitement une mèche dans les yeux de son ami et franchit le Portail.

Naminé fixa longuement l'endroit où la sphère noire avait disparu puis regarda la porte.

Quand viendrait le moment de la confrontation entre Roxas et Sora ? Ils ne pouvaient pas le retarder inlassablement…

* * *

Roxas' Side

La nuit s'était écoulée sans autre souci à Oblivion, et Naminé attendait toujours le retour d'Axel, inquiète de la tournure que prenaient les événements.

Tout ça n'aurait pas dû arriver.

Roxas n'était pas sensé venir, il n'était pas supposé la rencontrer, et il était totalement exclu qu'il entende un jour parler de Sora…

Naminé posa son crayon et regarda attentivement son dessin.

Deux êtres qui ne sont pas sensés exister.  
Et pourtant ils y croient.  
Ils n'ont pas peur.  
Ils veulent vivre…

Et elle sourit tristement…

La séparation serait sans aucun doute beaucoup plus douloureuse que ce qu'elle ne pensait…

* * *

Roxas s'éveilla de son sommeil de plomb au bout de deux heures après son retour à Illusiopolis.

Il avait encore rêvé de lui… De ces yeux bleus, de son visage enfantin.  
Mais ces chimères avaient un goût différent…

Son souffle était de nouveau court, avec l'impression d'avoir couru, crié, aimé…  
Tant de sentiments qui défilaient encore au fond de lui, et dont il ne restait plus rien après cette nuit.

Cette fois il n'était pas seul, quelqu'un l'accompagnait et le protégeait.  
Son visage était flou, mais il se souvenait de son sourire…

Les battements irréguliers dans sa poitrine commençaient à s'apaiser au fil des minutes.

Roxas tourna légèrement sa tête sur le coté, les yeux encore remplis de sommeil, et il eut l'agréable surprise de trouver Axel à son chevet, endormi sur le fauteuil adjacent à son lit.

Il l'observa longuement, ne sachant plus trop s'il était encore en train de rêver, ou bien si celui-ci était vraiment revenu.

Il ferma les yeux, les frotta, et les rouvrit.  
Mais Axel était toujours là.

Sa curiosité prit finalement le pas sur la peur de la déception et il se leva doucement, se rendant compte au passage qu'il avait dormi tout habillé.

Il s'approcha du visage du rouge et caressa doucement sa joue.  
Celui-ci remua doucement et papillonna des yeux quelques secondes avant d'apercevoir Roxas qui esquissait un léger sourire.

- Tu es rentré depuis longtemps ? Tu aurais dû me réveiller…

Tel un chat, Axel s'étira de tout son long en baillant sans aucune gêne.

Apparemment, le petit tour de passe-passe de Naminé avait marché, il n'avait plus à s'en faire… pour l'instant.

- Disons que je suis juste de passage…, dit-il en se relevant.

Un clin d'œil.  
Un baiser volé.

Roxas eut à peine le temps de se rendre compte de ce qu'il lui arrivait, que déjà le rouge préparait son départ en ouvrant un portail des ténèbres.

- Attends…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je serais bientôt de retour… D'ici là, ne fais pas l'imbécile et attends-moi bien sagement, c'est bon, c'est retenu ?

Déçu, le blond fronça les sourcils, pas vraiment d'accord avec ce que lui proposait le numéro VIII, mais celui-ci ne lui laissait vraisemblablement pas le choix…

Le portail se refermait doucement autour d'Axel, l'emmenant de nouveau loin de lui, pour un temps indéterminé.

- Hey Rox'… T'es trop mignon quand tu dors.

- Imbécile…

FIN


End file.
